Ave Maria
by jiggyjones
Summary: Robber AU! In a Dystopian society its hard living the day to day life in the Yeager household but there's one hope that they hold onto. When he meets his people's hero he decided on joining his company in more ways than one. But when the poor begin to fall ill due to their disobedience, will Levi allow Eren to join in a bigger fight? Levi/Eren Rated M for language and smut.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Note: Nothing too crazy going on, but at the end you can use your imagination. Hopefully my grammar isn't too bad for you guys and I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Edit: This has been changed/changing because I decided it wasn't good enough and yeah I just messed up and got too ahead of myself sorry! **

* * *

_Prologue_

A child, his skin so soft and pure and his body wiggling, sat in between his mother's legs as she combed through his chocolate waves. They sat in front of the fireplace just fresh out of the bath, his hair was tangled and dripping onto his exposed tan shoulders. They young boy whined as the teeth of the comb scraped his scalp. His mother hushed him, "Eren, calm down please, I need to get these tangles out!" The boy looked up at his mother with his huge green eyes.

He pouted. "But, mom, it hurts so bad! It isn't fair!"

She quickly tilted his head down to face forward. "Stop your whining; it's the same thing every day!"

"Carla, you know that boy is as stubborn as a mule. Just cut off his hair, that'll be the end of it." A familiar deep voice entered the room after footsteps and a door closing. Eren quickly turned around to see his father and grinned widely. The boy stood on his feet and ran towards the older man and gave him a hug.

"Grisha, I am not going to cut my son's hair off." She smiled softly at her husband and walked over to him to give him a soft welcoming kiss. The man returned the kiss and rubbed his son's head. They were a seemingly normal family, just the three of them. Carla had always wanted more children though, but she couldn't after 8 years of trying again they finally gave up. Money was another factor; they couldn't exactly afford another baby and the necessities. Also, they both thought Eren was enough to handle. Even so, Carla could always dream. She could almost see a brunette girl with them.

"Uh, dad, who's that?" Had Eren seen her too? That figure behind the man she loved, was it real?

Grisha moved away from the two and walked behind the small girl. "I nearly forgot; she's so quiet. This is Mikasa Ackerman and starting today she's going to be living with us." He looked over at his wife hoping she wouldn't be angry. She didn't even know what she was feeling, but she wasn't angry. "Her parents are unfortunately deceased because of the… You know… and none of the nurses could take her in, so I volunteered. I hope I made the right decision."

Eren's mother kneeled down before Mikasa and carefully pushed away some loose black hair from the child's fair face. Her eyes were cold, but it was no challenge for the right mother. "Hello Mikasa, welcome home."

Eren was the last one to meet up with his family. He looked at his mother, then the girl. She looked like a china doll, just standing there, hardly moving and just as frail. He leaned over and poked her cheek which caused her to flinch and move back.

"Eren!"

"What? She wasn't moving. If she wants to be part of this family she needs to lighten up!"

Mikasa's face softened as she watched his boy. Was he insane? Why would he want her as a family member? "Family…" The word astonished the adults, thinking she wouldn't have talked too soon. The word shocked her as well, it was almost foreign but she could get used to saying that.

* * *

The air was thick and gritty as the dust particles filled his lungs. His bottom hurt as it made impact with a pile of rubbish. His sister looked bellow her to see him rubbing his back and she shook her head; Eren was such a reckless idiot.

"Eren…" Her cool voice called out to him. Usually she didn't have to say much to him considering how close they really were.

"I really thought I could make it. It seems so easy…" He tilted his head up to her as she stood on the opposite roof. They were fifteen now, being a family for quite some time. They became unbelievably close that it was unusual for those out of the group but it became their norm. They needed each other now.

Eren stood up, dusting himself off and cracking his back his face showed utter disappointment. Luckily for him the building wasn't high. How could he ever impress his hero at this stage of his life? There was literally no way an inexperienced teen, like himself, could ever be part of his group. Mikasa, on the other hand was much more graceful than he was. She carefully made her way down, walking along the edge of the roof and lowered herself down. She could probably make it into the Scouts. Unlike Eren she was smart, talented, agile, graceful, strong and better at everything than he was. But no, Eren wasn't jealous.

The two of them walked out of the alley together when they noticed a familiar blonde head of hair walking towards them. Eren walked towards him with Mikasa close behind. He waved a hand at his best friend and the blonde's face lit up when he noticed the two.

"Eren, Mikasa, what are you two doing over here?" he asked. His neck of the woods was far from their neighborhood. He thought of it weird but when he put all the pieces together, Eren's dirty appearance and the apparent rubbish scattered in the background he understood. "You know they're more than likely to be in the inner district, not mine."

Eren crossed his arms, clearly taking offence. "Mikasa and I did our research and I believe they are more likely to cross through here after the job is done, thank you very much, Armin."

The other boy couldn't help but snicker. "You mean Mikasa thinks they'll cross through here."

Eren frowned, that was clearly the case but he didn't like to be belittled. It didn't take much time for people to understand the differences between the siblings, but there's one thing he has more than anyone.

After the friendly bickering between the friends they walked along the darkening streets hoping to see something amazing. They began to lose that hope as their stomachs grew fervent and empty. When they all said their good-byes, gunshots were heard in the distance, a district or two away. Eren was the first to take action; throwing caution to the wind he spun on his heels and made way towards the noise. He ran with all his might but it was getting him nowhere. He couldn't see a thing down here. With his heart pounding in his ears he ran towards an alley and up to the fire escape; his legs never moved so fast and soon he was at the top. He couldn't hear his sister calling and pleading for him to slow down, nor was his smaller friend, all he heard was the _whoosh_ from the wind and the group of heroes drawing closer roof to roof. They were just two buildings away from him, but it was quite the sight to see. He watched with huge eyes, amazed, watching the agility and the grace from the Scouts. He was in love, and his face showed it. He wanted to join them so much, running against the wind, fighting for justice just like they were. But then something caught his eye, the leader of them, the most wanted man in the city, Levi. Eren's hero and the man that walked his dreams, the man he aspired to be. He was only few feet away from the teen and his stomach dropped when the man looked straight at him. Eren's night was made and so was his decision; to join the Scouts and rob the rich to give to the poor.

The night was quiet. Eren laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, replaying the memories from earlier that evening, not to mention adding on scenarios of him being the leader and having the group and others fawn over him. He grinned up at the pictures in his head, especially when he started to replay the image of his hero. He seemed much smaller in person than what his imagination had built but nonetheless he still had that beautiful silk hair he dreamed of; the way it flowed against the wind, it was almost surreal how perfect the hair was parted to reveal his face. His body was perfect as well and he just knew his body was ripped under those black clothes. The wanted paper did not do him justice.

Eren found himself imagining his body in pure innocence until he realized the room becoming warmer. What was this feeling? The heat, he never felt this before. Of course, just as any teen he was curious about himself but would he be curious about a man? Was that even normal? This just might be a long night for the young boy… or maybe ten minutes.


End file.
